


Strong hands, warm heart

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Indirect prostate massage, M/M, Massage, Massage With A Happy Ending, mention of ghosts who've committed suicide, mention of narrowly avoided train crash, mention of terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Dave notices Klaus looks tired and achy and decides to give him a massage.(Or: the one with the massage with a happy ending.)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Strong hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mostly canon compliant, but Dave didn’t die and he and Klaus made it back to 2019 (somehow) where they’re now living happily ever after. (Also, The Umbrella Academy are now a functioning crime fighting team.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

For the third time tonight, Dave saw Klaus furrow his brows and roll his shoulders.

Dave frowned, looking over the top of his book and focused his gaze on his boyfriend.

They were sitting in their living room. While Dave quietly read a novel, Klaus had flopped onto the sofa next to him to watch TV. His long limbs were sprawled dramatically, one foot resting absently in Dave’s lap. 

Unaware of Dave’s eyes on him, Klaus blinked blearily in the direction of the TV, before bringing a hand up to scrub across his face and pinch the bridge of his nose. Dave watched as he rolled his shoulder again and let out a breath in a small, almost inaudible sigh.

“You okay?” asked Dave.

“Hmmm?” Klaus hummed, flicking his eyes away from the screen to rest on the soft expression on his boyfriend’s handsome, chiseled face.

“Bad day?” Dave asked gently, resting one of his large, warm hands on Klaus’ bare foot and rubbing the delicate skin of the arch slowly with his thumb.

“Hmmm,” Klaus hummed again, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “Oh, you know, long day saving the world and all that fun stuff…” He wiggled his toes slightly.

“How bad was it?” Dave asked. “The disaster you averted today, on a scale of one to ten?”

“Well…” Klaus considered. “If one was tripping up and stubbing your toe, and ten was the end of all life on earth… I suppose it would have been a seven. But, like a strong seven. Nearly an eight. Probably like a seven point eight five…”

“Of course you answered to two decimal places,” Dave said fondly. “That’s just so… what it is you guys say now… extra?”

Klaus barked a laugh, then winced and rolled his shoulder again.

“What’s wrong with your shoulder?” asked Dave, concerned.

Klaus frowned vaguely. “Oh, just a bit stiff, I guess. I think I pulled it when I was trying to carry Luther.” He frowned back in the direction of the screen.

Dave shook his head slightly in bewilderment and concern, “Why were you trying to carry Luther?! Have you seen the size of that guy? And you’re only little! You’re not the one with super strength baby.”

“Yeah,” Klaus agreed, “but he was unconscious and a train was about to hit him. It’s okay though, in the end I got a couple of nice jumpers to help me get him out of the way.”

“Jumpers?” Dave asked.

“Yeah,” Klaus yawned, “railway lines are full of them. These two were pretty nice actually.”

Dave sighed. “Seems like all the work you’ve been putting in to better control your powers is paying off.”

“Yeah…” Klaus yawned again, “I suppose. But, I mean, we did have a bit of a fight afterwards, while Five and Allison were sorting everything out… They said Gene Pitney had no place in the musical canon!” He caught Dave’s eye and they shared a smile and Klaus rolled his shoulder again.

Dave carefully marked his place, put his book down and leaned to switch off the TV. He gently lowered Klaus’ foot to the floor, got to his feet and held his hand out to Klaus. “Come on,” he said simply.

“Where are we going?” Klaus asked, looking up at him.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Dave said softly. “Now come on. Up.”

Klaus took Dave’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Dave led him down the hall and towards their bedroom, pausing to grab a couple of towels from the cupboard on the way.

“Mmmm,” Klaus said waggling his eyebrows and squeezing Dave’s fingers, “taking care of me in the messy kind of way then?”

Dave looked back at him. Despite his words, Dave could see the fatigue around Klaus’ eyes and the lethargy in his limbs.

Dave squeezed back and quirked the corner of his mouth up in a smile. “Probably not in the way you’re thinking.”

Klaus’ brows furrowed as Dave led him into their bedroom. He left the overhead light off and instead flicked on a lamp and the room filled with a soft warm glow. Dave leaned over and pulled the duvet down and off, letting in fall in a heap at the foot of the bed.

“Dave?” Klaus said.

“Sshh,” Dave soothed, turning to Klaus and running a hand tenderly down Klaus’ cheek. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you.”

Dave unfurled a large towel and laid it flat in the middle of the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles.

He then turned to Klaus, eyes soft and head tilted slightly to the side. “Let’s get those clothes off you,” he said. “I’m going to rub your back and sort out that muscle tension.”

Klaus closed his eyes briefly and exhaled. “That,” he said slowly, “actually sounds amazing.”

Dave grinned and helped Klaus pull he tee over his head. Klaus unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down his hips, then sat on the edge of the bed and let Dave peel them the rest of the way down his legs and off.

“I don’t know how you can stand these,” Dave said looking down at the skinny leather pants, a smile crinkling his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, you know what it does to me seeing you in these. But still, I don’t know how you do it...”

“It’s all worth it for the look on your face, Davey,” Klaus cooed, looking up through his lashes and his Hello hand going to the waistband of his boxers.

But Dave caught his wrist. “This is about helping you relax and unwind. Just leave them on and come here” he said patting the bed.

Klaus raised an eyebrow but nodded once and crawled onto the bed.

“Here, rest your pelvis on this,” Dave said, taking a smaller towel, rolling it into a thin tube shape and placing it on the bed. “It’ll help with the alignment of your spine.”

Klaus arranged himself on the bed, arms up, head resting on his folded forearms and his pelvis, slightly raised, positioned on the towel roll. He breathed out a deep sigh.

“Just _this_ feels so good already,” he smiled, arching his back and curling his toes luxuriously.

“Good,” Dave smiled down at him, his hand coming out to stroke the back of Klaus’ head soothingly, running his fingers through his glorious curls. “Don’t fight it if you want to fall asleep, okay?”

“Mmm,” Klaus hummed.

Dave opened the bedside drawer on his side and rummaged around inside before finally pulling out a small bottle.

Dave moved back down to the bottom of the bed and perched on the corner. He popped the cap of the bottle and poured some oil onto his hands. He placed the bottle within reach and then rubbed his hands together, warming the oil. He gently picked up Klaus’ left foot and with broad strokes, spread the oil over the skin of his foot. Then balancing Klaus’ foot on his fingers, Dave used his thumbs to press into the underside of Klaus’ foot, kneading the soft arch with a rhythmic press and slide, alternating between the thumbs of each hand.

Klaus sighed. “As good as that feels Davey, you do know that’s not my shoulder, right? I mean, I don’t know how good you were at Biology class in school, but I thought that after all the self-studying we’ve done together over the years you might have picked up a thing or two along the way.”

“Are you actually sassing me right now?” Dave quirked a smile.

“Umm hmm,” Klaus hummed.

“Klaus,” Dave said soothingly. “I’m going to help you relax. I am in control. You literally only have one job right now: just lie there and take it.”

Klaus groaned and Dave grinned.

Dave continued to work Klaus’ foot, pressing into the arch and smoothing over the heal and ball. He then used his thumb and the side of his index finger to pinch all the way around the edge of the foot. Dave heard Klaus sigh. He then moved onto Klaus’ toes, rolling the pad of each in turn, then curling his fingers around the big toe, squeezing and pulling back slowly, twisting his wrist as he went. Klaus groaned again. Dave repeated the action, then moved on and did the same to the other toes in turn.

By the time Dave was replenishing the oil and moving onto the other foot to give it the same treatment, Klaus already felt as though he was melting into the bed. With every press of Dave’s thumb and twist of his fingers, Klaus felt himself sink deeper and deeper. He sighed in pleasure.

After gently laying his feet back on the bed and re-oiling his hands, Dave twisted his body to face Klaus and slowly worked his way up the back of one of Klaus’ legs, pressing deeply into the muscle of the calf and the back of the thigh. By the time he reached the hem of Klaus’ boxers, Dave felt Klaus shift his hips, opening his legs wider. Dave smiled to himself, then turned his attention to the bottom of the other leg, working his way up slowly with firm, broad strokes. Klaus breathed out a deep sigh, submitting himself to the steady press and slide of Dave’s strong hands.

Finally, Dave rose and moved onto the bed to straddle Klaus, one knee on either side of Klaus’ thin hips. He picked up the bottle and gently poured a few drops over Klaus’ shoulders and down his back. The oil glistened on Klaus’ skin, slowly running down the slope of his shoulders and pooling a little in the hollow at the base of his spine. Dave then leaned forwards, took hold of one of Klaus’ tender shoulders and squeezed gently.

Klaus let out a long, drawn out groan. The corner of Dave’s mouth twitched in a smile. He smoothed his hands over the area, spreading the oil, then began working the stiff muscles of Klaus’ shoulders gently.

“Oh, Dave,” Klaus sighed.

Dave looked down at him fondly, keeping up the movement of his fingers and watching the flutter of Klaus’ dark eyelashes against his cheeks, the slackness of his jaw, the way his mouth parted slightly to release a long, slow sigh.

“Is this pressure okay, baby?” Dave asked quietly. “Or do you want it harder?”

“Oh, that feels so good,” Klaus breathed out. “But, yeah, maybe a little harder, please.”

Dave increased the pressure of his fingers a fraction and Klaus groaned.

“Yes, that!” He grunted, “just like that!”

Dave continued to study Klaus; eyes closed and face smooth with contentment, half pressed into the mattress. He kept up the pressure of his thumbs, watching the flickers of pleasure flash over Klaus’ features. When Dave started to feel the solid muscles of Klaus’ shoulder begin to soften, he began to work his way up the column of Klaus’ neck and rub small circles into the delicate place at the base of his skull. Dave then encouraged Klaus to roll his head and face the other direction, giving Dave access to the other side. Finally, he worked his way back down and began his ministrations on the other shoulder. Dave felt Klaus shift his hips again.

Dave worked on the muscles of the shoulder until Klaus was letting out low, happy hums on every exhale. Only then did Dave move his hands down in broad strokes over Klaus’ shoulder blades and down his back, spreading the oil and following the gentle curve of his spine down to his narrow waist. He then went back to knead the delicate area between Klaus’ shoulder blade and spine.

“Ooh,” Klaus jerked suddenly.

Dave looked at him quickly, “Not good?”

“You just hit a really sensitive bit there,” Klaus said.

“Sorry,” Dave said, bending over briefly to press a kiss to the area. He then brought his hands back to the sport and worked the area much more gently.

“Ooooh,” Klaus breathed out, melting again. “Yeeaah, that’s actually really good. More there please.”

Dave smiled, and carried on the gentle press and slide of his slippery thumbs over Klaus’ sensitive muscles. Dave mirrored his actions on the other side of Klaus’ spine, making sure his attentions were balanced and even.

“Yes,” Klaus sighed dreamily, completely lost in the push of strong hands, the soft weight of Dave resting lightly on his backside and the slow clench and release as his muscles unknotted. He was almost overwhelmed by the moment. He felt so relaxed and heavy he could barely lift his head. But at the same time, he was light and free and untethered, and felt like he might float away, moored only by the firm press of Dave’s hands on his body. He was distantly aware of a low pressure building in his stomach, a surge and swell that had him twitching his hips again. Unaware, Dave continued to work down Klaus’ back, pressing and kneading Klaus into a state of fuzzy bliss.

“Do you want to roll over so I can do your front?” Dave asked softly.

Klaus gave a muffled hum into the mattress.

Dave lifted onto his knees and shuffled back slightly. He grabbed the towel roll and gently pulled it out from under him as Klaus languidly twisted his body around between Dave’s legs and rolled flat on his back. As he settled, the prominent tent in Klaus’ boxers suddenly became very evident between them.

Dave grinned and caught Klaus’ eye, raising an eyebrow. Klaus smiled and gave Dave a wink.

Still grinning, Dave gently poured more oil over Klaus’ chest and down his arms.

He ignored Klaus’ erection, instead working his way slowly down his arm, paying particular attention to his hand, kneading into the palm and repeating the pull and twist action on each finger and thumb.

Klaus sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling in short pants. He shifted his hips again, a steady thrum now pulsing between his legs.

“Dave,” he breathed, his voice low and needy.

Dave smiled again and continued to work on Klaus’ hand. He then started down his other arm, his hands firm and sure. Klaus groaned and squirmed.

Eventually, Dave returned to Klaus’ chest, spreading the oil by running flat hands over his pecs and abs. He relished the feeling of the flat planes of Klaus’ chest and his eyes grew dark seeing the way the oil accentuated the shallow swells and grooves of his toned muscles. When Dave’s hand ran over the sensitive skin of the V above his groin, Klaus gasped and bucked his hips, chasing the direct touch and pressure he craved.

“Dave,” Klaus whined shamelessly.

“Huh?” Dave said, feigning ignorance, his hands still sliding over the smooth taut skin of Klaus’ stomach.

Klaus’ breath quickened and he released another groan as Dave’s fingers ran over the hardened nubs of his nipples. The weightless relief Klaus had felt as his muscles relaxed was now replaced by a new kind of tension. There was a hot coil in his stomach, and he felt a sharp, hot twist when Dave’s fingertips ran over his nipples again and then dipped down to brush against the very top of the crease of his groin. He could hear his pulse in his ears and feel a thrumming ache building inside him. He bucked his hips again, eager and desperate and leaking.

“Dave, please,” he begged.

Bringing his hands up to Klaus’ face, Dave cupped his cheeks and brought their mouths together in a slow kiss. Klaus opened his mouth for Dave, yearning for the push and slide of Dave’s lips and tongue. Dave broke away and Klaus whined, but Dave brought his lips low to Klaus’ ear.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he whispered soothingly, his warm breath fanning over Klaus’ over sensitive skin. “I told you I was going to take care of you.”

Klaus shivered and huffed out a breath, eyes closed, as Dave sat back up and lifted off Klaus, shuffling until he was kneeling at his side. He carefully lifted the waistband of Klaus’ boxers, encouraging Klaus to lift his hips, and pulled them down and off. Klaus’ length sprang free. Dave took a moment to stare down at Klaus, thick and hard and heavy, straining and twitching from lack of stimulation. For a second, Dave’s heart clenched and a wave of something warm and softly golden filled his chest. _Him,_ Dave though. _Always, him._

He picked up the bottle of oil and poured some over Klaus’ groin and generously coated his own hands. He reached down and, finally, gave one firm pull on Klaus’ length. Klaus let out a desperate groan and twitched, bucking his hips eagerly to chase the delicious pressure.

However, Dave let go and instead made a claw shape with his thumb and fingers. He positioned his hand over the tip, the pads of his fingers and thumb resting tantalizingly just below the head. He then began twisting his wrist, his fingers moving over Klaus’ silky soft skin.

Klaus gasped, his head coming up and eyes shooting open. He stared blearily at Dave.

“Dave… what?” He panted “What’re you…?”

“Sshh,” Dave soothed. Then, smiling, he added, “also, people who are ‘taking it’ shouldn’t be asking questions.” Klaus stared up at him, his throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Dave winked at him. Klaus closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His hands fisted the sheet and his chest rose and fell heavily as he submitted to the delicious, barely-there caress of Dave’s fingers on his aching hardness.

Dave then changed the rhythm of his fingers. One hand teasing through the scattering of coarse dark hairs, Dave held the base of Klaus’ shaft steady and firm. With the fingers of the other hand still resting just under the head, Dave pinched his fingers together and slowly raked them up over the tip, bringing them together right at the point where a creamy glistening bead was leaking from the slit. Klaus groaned again, fighting the urge to thrust up. Dave repeated the action until Klaus was groaning and panting beneath him, the unfamiliar teasing sensation tortuously delicious, but nowhere near enough.

Letting go briefly, Dave reapplied oil to his hands and rubbed them together, then, palms flat, he brought his hands to either side of Klaus’ shaft and pushed one hand forwards, while dragging the other back, then switched the direction and repeated. Klaus whined. Dave set a slow rhythm as his hands slid over Klaus, the alternating push and pull increasing Klaus’ desire and the throbbing want between his legs.

He then brought his left hand to Klaus’ balls and rolled them. Then, ever so gently, he squeezed, pulling them away from Klaus’ body. His right hand moved back to the head which he covered firmly with his palm and pulled up, slowly twisting his wrist. The gentle pull in opposite directions cause the delicate skin of Klaus’ sac to stretch and sparks of pleasure to shoot through Klaus’ veins. Dave repeated the action, setting a steady rhythm. Klaus’ breath caught and he gripped the sheets tighter, a surge of sweet pleasure radiating from the firm pull of Dave’s hands.

The palm of his right hand still circling the head, Dave let his left hand move under Klaus’ balls and with firm, oil-slick fingers he gently massaged the delicate flesh of Klaus’ perineum.

Klaus grunted; the low push of Dave’s fingers somehow stimulating from the outside that hidden pleasure spot deep within him.

Panting and unable to remain still, Klaus alternated between little abortive thrusts up into Dave’s palm, and grinding down desperately onto the push of his fingers.

“Dave,” he panted. “Dave.”

Dave stared down at him, eyes wide and heart full. He could feel himself growing heavy between his own legs, but he ignored it, focusing instead on wringing every last drop of pleasure from the man before him.

Finally, when Klaus looked like he couldn’t take a second more, Dave took hold of him in his large hand and fisted Klaus’ hardness, pumping up and down with satisfyingly strong, fast pulls. His left hand kept up the firm massage of Klaus’ perineum, indirectly stimulating his sensitive prostate gland.

Klaus keened. After such a slow build, and then the maddeningly teasing touches, just the feeling of Dave’s hand on him _there_ had Klaus moaning loudly. As the pressure and the throbbing tension increased, so did the volume of Klaus’ cries. He gripped the sheets, thrust his hips, screwed up his face and chanted Dave’s name between an inarticulate string of grunts and cries. He was so hard, so desperately, urgently hard. His world narrowed to delicious friction, the slap of skin-on-skin, and Dave… Dave… Dave… He was close, so wonderfully, painfully close. He felt himself rising, drawing closer, teetering on the edge, the firm, rhythmic pull of Dave’s hand urging him on. He caught his breath, his muscles contracted, his balls tightened, and then he was _there_ , and he was cumming, and cumming, and cumming. Gasping and shaking, thick, hot spurts of cum releasing in wave after pulsing wave. Klaus’ mind blanked and everything was throbbing sensation, warm relief and the dull ache of release.

And then he was sinking back down, his body flooded with sweet relief and his mind foggy with bliss. He was vaguely aware of Dave shuffling near him, and then a warm cloth gently wiping over his stomach and his softening length. Then there was Dave’s hand on his face, stroking his thumb over his eyebrow and down his cheek. Klaus cracked his eyes open slightly.

“Davey,” he mumbled thickly, staring up groggily, “How do you want me?”

Dave’s cool lips pressed against his forehead.

“Just like this,” he whispered, pulling the duvet over him. “Tonight is just about you. Just close your eyes and sleep.”

And – limbs heavy and head fuzzy with the afterglow – Klaus did.

******************************************************* 

“So,” Klaus said, looking at Dave over the top of his coffee. “Last night. What was with that technique at the end?”

Dave grinned.

They were sitting at their small kitchen table, soft and sleep rumpled. Klaus’ foot rested lightly against Dave’s ankle.

“It’s a full body massage technique I learned,” he yawned, bringing his hand up to ruffle through his adorable bedhead.

Klaus raised his eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. “From where?”

“A video,” Dave said simply.

“Oh right, a video.” Klaus replied smiling. “The how-to-massage-your-boyfriend-off video. I think I saw that on my Facebook feed recently.” Dave snorted. “Davey,” Klaus carried on. “Have you been watching porn without me?” He shot Dave a mock offended look and clasped a hand dramatically to his heart.

“Oh that,” Dave blew out, waving a dismissive hand. “It was nothing, just a bit research, nothing more.” Klaus carried on looking at him, waiting for what he knew was coming. “But…” Dave winked coyly, “I did get myself off after.” Klaus laughed.

“To be fair” Dave added, “it was that evening you all were battling those terrorists in the mineshaft. And I missed you, and wanted to think of something fun we could do when you got home. But then you were tired, so we just made pasta and cuddled on the sofa instead. Came in handy eventually though.”

Klaus smiled over at him, eyes filled with warmth and affection, his body loose and weightless and still humming with the memory of last night. “You know?” he said slowly. “Just when I think there’s no way I could feel any more for you than I already do, I realise I’m wrong, and I can.”

Dave simply stared back into Klaus’ eyes, no answer required. The look they shared was one of pride and respect and deep contentment. It spoke of devotion and aching tenderness and overwhelming joy. They didn’t need any more words. They both just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙
> 
> I'm new to writing for this pairing, so feedback is more than welcome! 😊 
> 
> Also, I'm over on [tumblr](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/) and I'd be happy to take requests if there's something you'd like to see. (Note: I write everything from gen fics to explicit smut.) 🥰


End file.
